


Across the line

by Ronwu



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronwu/pseuds/Ronwu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>续3x13.威尔和汉尼拔死里逃生了；他们流亡了几个月，稳定下来后，威尔选择搬了出去。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 肝了三天终于肝完的第一篇Hannigram。
> 
> 本文纯属胡扯如有撞梗是我的锅。
> 
> 拔杯。

00.

他在壁炉前烤着冻得发红的脚，思考着是否自己再多走五百米，这些脚趾头就会发青坏死，像脆皮巧克力一样冻到咔擦一声就能掰断。他用几乎要丧失了知觉的手指习惯性地摸着脸颊上的伤疤，皮肤的触感如此陌生。他的另一只手有些费力地端着加了威士忌的热可可，仍在哆嗦的躯体上盖上来一条质地上乘的厚毯子。他用摸过伤疤的那只手揪了揪毯子的一角，毯子的另一角却从身体的另一边滑了下去。他有些笨拙地转过身，在犹豫着是否要将手中的马克杯放下的瞬间，毯子已经被一双手重新盖回了他身上。

“热水澡还要等几分钟，威尔。”

身后的人说道。

他僵硬地扭过头，说不清是因为身体的缘故还是因为思想拒绝让他回头——他仰起脸来看着帮他盖上毯子的人，嗫嚅着，

“……汉尼拔。”

他不知道该说谢谢还是该说对不起。

但他明白自己不需要说什么；在汉尼拔面前，他从来不需要用言语来表述自己的思维，一切的对话都不过是文字游戏。

那高大的男人在他身边坐下，曲起腿，双手环过膝盖。他笑了。汉尼拔这样的姿势他很少见到。只是当汉尼拔的手向他伸过来，掠过他正在恢复温度的脸颊，插进他濡湿的头发时，他的笑容消失了。

他的眼神停留在汉尼拔的嘴唇上。手里的马克杯是两人之间唯一的屏障。

01.

活下来的感觉如此神奇。

威尔·格雷姆站在晨光初现时分的房子门口，看着面前广阔的草地和远处的森林。没有从他腿侧擦过的毛茸茸的触感，没有。没有因为获得了自由而欢呼雀跃着朝远处跑去的五六身影，没有被拨动的杂草发出的沙沙的低响。他闭上眼，让时光回到曾经拥有这些触感的过去，他发现自己的情绪又一次处在一种极度的排斥和内疚之中。他皱着眉头睁开眼睛，初秋的朝寒让他意识到自己需要回到屋子里去穿件袍子。他拾起门边的手杖，有些微瘸地朝着屋子里走去；单调的衬衣，毫无掩饰的短裤，和一只雕花的手杖。这搭配看起来如此奇妙。

七点十二分。还有十八分钟，汉尼拔·莱克特就会来给自己送早餐，自从他在这里住下开始，从未间断。他们辗转于各地，住了很久的汽车旅馆，一次次看着汉尼拔面色不悦地穿上廉价快销品牌的衣服，每到这时，他的嘴角就会带上几分幸灾乐祸的笑容，从未厌倦，直到汉尼拔找到定居之处。

从床边拿起肆意扔在一旁的袍子来穿上，威尔冲了杯咖啡，端着咖啡回到门廊前，在台阶上坐下，抽出了腋下夹着的儿童书。他还在努力地学习西语中，现在不过就是只能看懂儿童书的程度。这让他感到有些无聊；他见过太多丑恶，儿童书里的世界让他感到陌生且荒唐。

汉尼拔的车准时停在门口，穿着大衣的男人拎着纸袋从车上走下来，踏过早晨黏在草叶上的露珠。

“早安，威尔。”

随着声音抬起头，威尔笑了笑。

“早安，汉尼拔。”

“你是想在这里吃早餐还是到屋里去？”

“回屋里去。”

威尔立刻回答道。在门口吃早餐绝对不是一个很好的选择，这样的坐姿让他还未完全康复的腿骨颇为难受。汉尼拔蹲下身，拾起威尔的马克杯，用同一只手的无名指和小指夹住纸袋，腾出另一只手来将威尔从台阶上拉了起来。跟在威尔背后进了门，汉尼拔将马克杯放在餐桌上，在威尔对面坐下，像是习惯了这一切一般，将餐盒取出来放在了威尔对面。

熟悉的香气，却不是重样的早餐。威尔的肚子早就咕咕叫了。选择和汉尼拔分开住以后，他不再能够每顿饭都享受到汉尼拔的手艺，陡然下降的食物质量让他此刻像只嗷嗷待哺的雏鸟。汉尼拔只是微笑着看着他。

“真好吃。”

咀嚼着炒蛋里的碎肉，威尔咕咕哝哝地说道。他从来意识不到自己那些所谓“无礼”的行为；就算意识到了，他也知道汉尼拔根本不会去在意。听到这句话以后，汉尼拔终于打开了属于自己的那只餐盒。威尔皱皱眉头，

“怎么，等不到我的评价你就不愿意吃吗？”

“我想知道你对今天的新鲜肉品的评价。”

威尔噎了一下。

“……谁的？”

“新鲜的小羊羔。从我住的地方隔着一条街的肉店买来，价格不菲。”

“你确定是买来的？”

“确定。”

“和你的防护衣相比呢？”

“更贵一些。”

威尔放下了心。羔羊肉的滋味确实妙不可言。

“有些时候我真的会忘了你是个杀人狂。”

威尔喝了一口速溶咖啡说道。

“不，你不会。”

威尔又噎了一下。半晌，他低声说到，

“……没错。是不会。”

汉尼拔嘴边的笑容带上了些许得意；他们在静默中吃着早餐。汉尼拔知道他需要把静默留给这只嗷嗷待哺的雏鸟。他们的对话往往在威尔站起来洗碗的时候才开始进行。对于威尔来说，就连洗碗这件事都显得陌生。他们已经过了太久吃着外食的生活，这几个月也让汉尼拔的舌头如同受了几百场酷刑。因此，当汉尼拔第一次将威尔带到他选好的定居地点时，威尔在汉尼拔步入厨房的时刻在汉尼拔脸上看到了清晰可见的满足。

但在那个家里住了一周之后，威尔坐在汉尼拔的对面，咬着下唇，欲言又止。坐在自己对面的汉尼拔只是平静地等待着。

当威尔说出“我想搬出去住”的时候，汉尼拔波澜不惊地点了点头，

“好。”

他说。


	2. Chapter 2

肝了三天终于肝完的第一篇Hannigram。

本文纯属胡扯如有撞梗是我的锅。

拔杯。

\-----------

Across the line

 

 

02.

“如果你愿意的话，今天到我家里共进午餐如何？”

汉尼拔的声音从威尔背后传来。威尔洗着碗的手停了一下，

“如果你让我带上电脑的话？”

“你可以带上你想带的任何东西。”

“好。”

威尔答道，装作自己对这串对话毫不在意。他的书稿还有两天截稿，供给当地为数不多的英文杂志的惊悚小说专栏，以汉尼拔为两人伪造的新身份。他总需要让自己做点什么来打发时间，鉴于自己不愿光明正大地出现在众人面前，也鉴于自己的身体无力承担任何需要长时间外出的活动。

他将餐盒洗净擦干后还给汉尼拔，回到卧室里去换衣服和收拾要带的东西。电脑，手机，眼镜。如果不是因为编辑随时可能联系他，他甚至都不会带着手机。一手夹着背包，一手支着手杖，走出房间的时候，汉尼拔正站在门口等着他。

威尔在这一瞬间觉得自己有点像个闹别扭的小孩。

他走上前去，汉尼拔接过了电脑，帮威尔打开了门。依旧是放慢了步伐，汉尼拔缓缓地走在行动不便的威尔身旁。身上的西装套装和威尔堪说是有些邋遢的牛仔裤和格子衫对比鲜明。上前一步去帮威尔拉开了车门，看到威尔坐下以后，汉尼拔绕到了另一边。

车内的空间在汉尼拔关上自己那一侧的车门后陡然逼仄了起来。威尔有些不舒服地用手扯了扯安全带，似乎想要让自己显得只是百无聊赖而已。坐在驾驶座上的汉尼拔瞟了他一眼，

“昨晚睡得怎么样？”

毫无营养的日常对话。可对于威尔来说，很难回答。

“还好……只是还好。”

他说道。这样的回答就等于是掐断了两人之间的交谈；汉尼拔没有再开口。威尔悄悄观察着汉尼拔脸上的表情，不知为何，他在看着对方侧脸的时候，蓦然生出一种恍若隔世的感觉。那些他已经闭着眼睛都能指出位置的细微的伤疤，显眼得令他眼睛发疼。

“你到现在都没有问过我为什么搬出去。”

威尔率先开了口。一个星期了。他搬出去一个星期了，汉尼拔从来没有问过这个问题。

“我需要问的时候，我会问的。”

汉尼拔回答道。这样的回答方式让威尔焦躁起来，他急切地需要大量的阿司匹林。可他没带。他想起来他也没带那本儿童书。

“你太冷静了。你太冷静，会让我觉得你在谋划什么我不知道的事情，汉尼拔。”

“我没有。”

“那——”

“威尔。”

只是喊出了威尔的名字，在副驾驶上焦躁的雏鸟便安静了下来。威尔扬起脑袋，挫败地用手搓了一把脸。

“你睡得不是很好，威尔。”

“我睡得——”

“你又开始做噩梦，开始头痛，你害怕自己又要开始梦游。”

汉尼拔准确无误的描述让威尔再次闭上了嘴。他窝火地盯着挡风玻璃外的风景，身旁的汉尼拔嘴角只是带着一如既往的弧度，看起来心平气和地开着车。

威尔有很多话想说，可是他选择闭嘴。

他又一次感到自己像个在闹别扭的小孩子了；这样的意识让他更加窝火地咬紧了嘴唇。


	3. Chapter 3

03.

温暖的房间，温暖的装饰，温暖的色调。秋寒一旦从威尔的身体中褪去，威尔便将身上的外套脱下来顺手甩在了一旁。他写作正酣，手指让键盘噼噼啪啪地作响，偶尔间断片刻思考遣词造句，之后在又一阵噼噼啪啪的结尾重重地敲一声回车键。在写完提前三周供稿的章节后，他敲下最后一个回车，长出了一口气，半合上电脑，倾身端起了面前茶几上冒着热气的咖啡，开始重审自己写完的段落。

咖啡的温度正好。

他身后传来脚步声，汉尼拔的双手撑在了他靠着的沙发上。

“写完了？”

威尔点了点头。汉尼拔总是在观察自己。这家伙总是知道威尔什么时候会写完，什么时候需要端一杯咖啡到威尔前面的桌子上，供他审稿时饮用，也知道什么时候可以开始和威尔说话。

“所以——埃米尔抓到他要抓的人了吗？”

“这还不能告诉你。”

威尔翘起嘴角笑了笑。汉尼拔很喜欢威尔写的东西，但威尔总是不愿意给汉尼拔剧透。这男人是自己唯一一个可以直接接触到的读者，他喜欢看到汉尼拔拿到每一期新杂志时期待地翻开威尔的专栏的表情。

“你抱着我从悬崖上跳下去，我却连探个口风的机会都没有。”

汉尼拔弯下身子，一边抱怨着一边瞄向了威尔的电脑屏幕。

“嘿！”

威尔大叫一声，合上屏幕扭过头瞪着汉尼拔，却发现自己离汉尼拔的脸如此之近。他的动作僵住了，喉结上下动了动，翻起那双漂亮的眼睛看着汉尼拔。他嘴唇哆嗦着，不知该说些什么。

“午餐好了。过来吃吧。”

汉尼拔却已经用邀请打断了这个瞬间。威尔愣了愣，将电脑放到一旁，放下咖啡站起来，捡起被自己扔在地上的外套挂到衣架上，这才发现整个房间里早已香气扑鼻。

“鲁昂鸭胸配可可酱汁。先尝尝这个。”

汉尼拔带着他在餐桌旁坐下，呈上来的菜品依旧令人惊艳。几个月的外逃生活完全没有让汉尼拔的手艺下降，从搬进这个家的那一天、尝到第一顿饭的时候威尔就知道了。

“……我想念这个。”

他在鸭肉下嘴以后低声说道。

“我知道。”

汉尼拔笑道。简单的回答冲散了威尔心中因为不得不提到自己搬出去住这件事而产生的歉意。

“我找到了新工作。”

汉尼拔突然说道。威尔的叉子停了一瞬，

“什么时候？”

“昨天。”

“你没告诉我。”

“早饭之后。”

威尔没再接话。汉尼拔明明可以打电话告诉他的，可是汉尼拔从来不给他打电话。在帮着威尔搬完家之后，除了来过一个确认威尔是否安好的电话以外，汉尼拔从未给威尔打过电话。

“有出版社的编辑联系了我。”

“出版社？”

“对。他们想出版我的食谱。”

“食谱？——他们怎么会知道——”

“我整理了自己制作的食谱和照片，寄给了出版社。”

“……什么时候？”

威尔突然发现汉尼拔提供给他的新讯息量有点超载了。

“你走了以后。”

“……我很意外。”

回避掉了这句话里尴尬的部分，威尔坦诚地说道。他确实很意外。

“和你一家杂志社，美食专栏，米莎的厨房。到达一定数量以后会出版成册，和你的小说一样。”

米莎的厨房。汉尼拔的起点。

“你为什么突然会去给杂志供稿？”

“我也需要做些什么事情来维持这栋房子的开销。”

多么物质的回答。威尔想到。

“况且，你走了之后，我也确实需要做些什么来弥补时间。”

终究是绕不过的话题。事实像是梗在两人之间的峡谷，让这张布置精美的餐桌形成的沟壑深不可测。

可汉尼拔从不主动探讨威尔搬出去这件事。不主动探讨，却知道自己又开始做噩梦这个事实。自己需要汉尼拔，威尔很清楚。可他还是搬出去了。

威尔盯着餐桌。他感觉自己如坠深谷，写作结束之后那片刻的安逸荡然无存。他放下了叉子，盘子里剩下的最后一块鸭胸的存在感开始变得稀薄。

“我并不是想逃离。我只是……”

“嘘。”

汉尼拔抬起头打断了威尔的话。他像威尔一样放下手中的刀叉，

“你现在并不想告诉我为什么。你只是出于愧疚，出于歉意——没什么好道歉的，威尔。我已经不是你的心理医生了，我也不是警察。你不需要跟我和盘托出。”

威尔听话地闭了嘴。他的歉意没有消减分毫，他们之间的沟壑也没有被填平。只是汉尼拔说得对，他还没有到可以和汉尼拔讨论这件事的时候。

鸭肉很好吃。威尔把最后一块鸭肉塞进嘴里的时候默默地想到。


	4. Chapter 4

04.

阴沉的月光，海浪敲击崖壁的声音，身后房子里传来的光。如果那时候回头看一眼的话，或许那灯火通明的房子带给威尔的安全感会达到史无前例的高度。可他没有回头看。他眼前只有鲜血淋漓的汉尼拔，他的脸颊钻心的疼，肩膀亦然。红龙死去、汉尼拔拉着他站起来的那瞬间，他看着汉尼拔挂着血珠的睫毛和嘴唇，他想吻上去。反正我们要死了。反正汉尼拔爱我。他脑海里蹦跳着接近那双唇瓣的火花，最终他选择了放弃。这就够了。他贴在汉尼拔的肩上想到，这就够了。耳畔是汉尼拔沉重的呼吸。他从未这样强烈地感受到过另一个人的体温，他没有受伤的那一侧脸因为汉尼拔身上的血污也同样被糊的满片猩红。他感到汉尼拔的呼吸愈加沉重、愈加真实；他感到汉尼拔也紧紧抱住了他；他伸手环住了汉尼拔的脖子。他向悬崖的另一边倒去。坠落延续着欢愉，他在黑暗前短暂的清醒中，脑子像是被强光闪过，从头顶蔓延开来的浪潮让他整个身体一片空白。

——他在汉尼拔办公室里的沙发上醒来。

已经持续了一个星期的伤疤醒来时带来的疼痛消失了。威尔缩在一块宽大的毯子里，温和的材料让他甚至不想把手臂抽出去。他嘟哝着喊出汉尼拔的名字，

“几点了？”

那男人的目光从书上移动到威尔脸上，又从威尔脸上移动到腕表上，

“下午四点。”

“……天哪。”

他已经很久没有睡过这么长时间的午觉了。他在饭后说想要迷糊一会儿，连日的死线斗争让他身倦体乏；于是他一觉睡到了现在。梦境里清晰的昨日重现此刻又开始变得模糊，眼前死里逃生的现状又让他觉得恍若在梦境之中。他又将毯子朝着下巴拉了拉，身体似乎还在追求着睡眠之后的幸福感。

汉尼拔放下手中的书，走到威尔身边，在威尔的小腿旁坐下，伸手撩了撩威尔汗湿的头发。

“你睡得不错。”

汉尼拔说道。

“你在观察我吗？”

“我只需要看你睡醒以后的反应就知道了。”

威尔朝着汉尼拔笑了笑。他的眼睛看向汉尼拔停留在自己太阳穴边的手指，

“我梦到了那天晚上。”

这倒是汉尼拔不可能猜得出来的内容。那一根根地捋顺着自己头发的手指停了下来，

“我很高兴那个回忆对你来说不是噩梦。”

那不是噩梦。那种感觉美好得难以置信。威尔的眼神游离到汉尼拔的嘴唇上。我曾想过要在那时亲吻他。

时光仿佛静止了一瞬间。威尔突然甩了甩头，坐起身来，将脑袋顶在了汉尼拔的肩膀上。

“我还没有审完稿。我还需要把这些发给编辑……”

他咕哝着。汉尼拔轻轻地摸了摸他的头发。

“你要是累了，我可以代劳。”

“然后你就好光明正大的看我的小说了。想得美。”

威尔笑着说。他抬起头来，收回在汉尼拔身后的腿下地，抱起放在汉尼拔桌子上的电脑，

“告诉我你没有在趁我睡觉的时候偷看我的电脑。”

“以埃米尔的名义起誓，我没有。”

汉尼拔答道。威尔歪着头想了想，将汉尼拔放在桌子上的书也拿起来，拇指卡住汉尼拔正在看的那一页，一瘸一拐地回到沙发旁坐下，将书递给汉尼拔，

“不介意的话，陪我一会儿？”

“无论多久。”

汉尼拔接过书，将毯子重新拾起，披在了他和威尔身上。威尔将脑袋的重量全部压在汉尼拔的肩膀上，打开了电脑。他不得不承认汉尼拔的须后水确实好闻。

他靠在汉尼拔的肩膀上。这种感觉和那天晚上重叠了；如同一团温和的雾气将他包围起来。只是还缺些什么。还缺些什么。他耳旁传来汉尼拔翻动书页的声音。

他希望四点可以无限延伸下去；夜晚一旦来临，他就要回到自己那张只会带来噩梦的床上去了。


	5. Chapter 5

05.

汉尼拔因为要外出取材出城一周前的那个早上，威尔睡了懒觉。

说是懒觉也不尽然，只是当他比平常晚了一个小时醒来以后，看到汉尼拔正坐在他的床边，读着今天份的晨报。他从床上下来，注意力都集中在汉尼拔身上，以至于忽视了自己晨勃的事实；汉尼拔的目光在威尔的裆部停留了一秒，抬起头看着威尔的脸，

“早安，威尔。”

威尔有些尴尬地穿上了袍子。和汉尼拔逃亡在外的那段时间里，他不是没有晨勃过，他也见过汉尼拔晨勃的样子，甚至有几个早上他醒来时还能感受到沉睡中的汉尼拔抵在他后腰部的轮廓。逃亡初期，汉尼拔曾经睡过一段时间的地板，但当某个早晨，威尔起床看到汉尼拔散乱在地板上的头发和令对方有些憔悴的胡茬之后，当天晚上，威尔提出了让汉尼拔一起睡在床上的邀请。

几个月以来同处一室的生活让他和汉尼拔不得不接触到对方最本质的部分。他本来已经习惯了的。可现在，被汉尼拔观察到的生理现象开始让他觉得尴尬了。

他穿好袍子，重新在床上坐下，迷迷瞪瞪地挠了挠头，床边的闹钟告诉他汉尼拔已经在这里等了半个小时。

“怎么不叫醒我？”

“你总是比我起得早。看到你睡觉的样子总是一种不错的体验。”

汉尼拔答道。威尔轻哼了一声，

“你操控我意识那段时间看得还不够多吗？”

“如果你硬要跟我抬杠的话，不够。”

威尔被汉尼拔这几乎是无赖的回答逗笑了。他无奈地摇了摇头，拾起一旁的手杖朝着浴室走去，半路上回过头来，

“帮我冲杯咖啡——”

“我给你带了咖啡。你总在喝的那些速溶咖啡简直就是对舌头的虐待。”

那也总比你把别人的舌头当书签强啊。威尔想到。他在梳洗之后来到餐厅，汉尼拔已经准备好了两人的早餐，正在从保温杯里徐徐倒出蒸腾着热气的咖啡，加入两倍量的糖和牛奶。威尔的口味。

这一次，汉尼拔没有将早餐之间的静默留给威尔。

“你昨天晚上睡得怎么样？”

又来了，这种难以回答的日常对话。可这次的答案却与往常不同；威尔揉了揉眼睛，

“——我睡得很好。”

“我很高兴得知这一点。”

“我梦到了鹿。”

“鹿？”

“对，我和你说过的那头——它不再回避我。它朝我走来，我很紧张。但是它在我身边躺下，脑袋枕在我的膝盖上。我们在我飞钓的河岸边上度过了一个慵懒的下午。”

“你感觉很好。”

“是的，非常好。”

好到我比平时晚起了一小时，好到我甚至不愿意醒来。

他似乎形成了一个奇妙的周期：从那次午餐的邀约开始，每周一次，威尔的一天会在汉尼拔家中度过。虽然他一直坚持要在晚上回到自己家，但是每每那一晚，他都会享受一次安然无恙的睡眠，要么一宿无梦、平安无事，要么就如同昨夜的梦境一样，紧张之后带给他一次慵懒的非现实。他当然知道这和汉尼拔有关。有时候，他甚至在思考，是不是在汉尼拔家度过的这一天里汉尼拔又对他做了什么。可他从不曾记忆断片过。汉尼拔什么都没做。

“我需要出城一周，威尔。”

早餐快要结束的时候，汉尼拔突兀的言语让威尔一怔。

“为什么？”

“为我的稿件取材。”

取材。

“你可以放心。如果我要捉住什么新鲜的火烈鸟的话，我不会留下你一个人在这里的。”

威尔咬着叉子哼了一声。

“你是说这一周我都没有早饭吃了吗？”

“虽然我很不想，但是抱歉。我需要离开一段时间。”

威尔能做的也只是点了点头。一个星期。一个星期也不过是转瞬而逝的时间，只是和汉尼拔在一起生活了这么久，他从未让自己任何一天的生活中出现过这样的空档。

他在洗完碗后送汉尼拔出门，站在门廊，极力压抑着那种担心汉尼拔再也不会回来的恐惧。这种恐惧在他离开餐桌、走向水池的时候开始蔓延，虽然他知道这种恐惧荒诞不经。他在看着汉尼拔朝着汽车走去的背影时，突然大喊了一声，

“汉尼拔！”

待到那男人转过头来看着他，他的手握紧了手杖，

“给我打电话！”

他看到汉尼拔笑了。

“我会的。”


	6. Chapter 6

06.  
  
 _“濒死体验？”  
  
“没错。如果你有过濒死体验，很长的一段时间里，你都会对自己还活着这件事产生疑问。你看待事物的方式会产生显著的不同，比飞了叶子的效果还要显著。”埃米尔也不知道自己为什么要把这些说给在酒吧碰到的陌生人听。埃米尔缺少倾诉的对象，他贫瘠的社交土壤不愿意给他这样的机会，他也不愿将这些事情告诉那片土壤上可怜兮兮地长出来的稻苗。  
  
“你都有过什么样的濒死体验？”坐在自己身旁的陌生人显然对这一话题颇有兴趣，招手叫调酒师续了一杯后向埃米尔问道。  
  
“与其描述我是如何到达濒死的阶段的，我更愿意告诉你那种体验究竟如何。”埃米尔毫不客气地喝下对方帮他续的威士忌后说道。他用手指搓着自己的太阳穴，“我曾经有过两次濒死体验。第一次带来绝望，第二次带来美和欢愉。”  
  
“你逗我。”陌生男子笑了出来，“什么样的变态会觉得濒死体验是美和欢愉？”  
  
“像我一样的变态。和一个爱着我的变态，我想。”埃米尔意味不明地笑了。“和一个你想杀死的人一起去死——”  
  
“这倒是——可以想象——”  
  
“不，有些东西无法想象。你得到了他，他也得到了你——”  
  
“难道不是杀死敌人的快感么？”  
  
“如果只是那么单纯的话，惜命之人不会选择一起去死。”_  
  
  
  
威尔写到这里的时候合上了电脑。他从在逃亡路上就开始连载的作品将要在这里奏响尾声，埃米尔将带着黑桥杀手在黑桥上溺河而亡——但是作为主角，埃米尔总是有活下来的权利。但他不知道这样的结尾是否合适，他为这样的结局感到不安，亦如他想到汉尼拔看到这样的结局会做出怎样的反应时会感到不安一样。他笔下的义警埃米尔的道路还很长，他不能让埃米尔死在黑桥杀手手中。这样的结尾给他的感觉，如同在告知他他会在未来，在这台电脑中，将汉尼拔杀死无数次。  
  
汉尼拔，汉尼拔。  
  
威尔将电脑放到一旁，躺倒在沙发上，懒洋洋地裹上毯子。从早上到现在，他什么都没吃。家里最后一块吐司昨天晚上就吃完了。是他自己选择搬出来的，可这一个星期却显得如此漫长。他甚至数次开车出去漫无目的地游荡，想像当初找到温斯顿一样再捡一只流浪狗回来，只是世界上没有第二只温斯顿，也如同不管他们飘零到何处，世界上都不可能再有第二个岸边悬崖上的家。  
  
悬崖上的家。危如累卵，终有一日将要被吞噬。他只不过是让海水更早地吞噬了他和汉尼拔罢了。  
  
威尔翻身坐起来，又拿过了电脑，盯着自己写下的结尾出神。片刻之后，他的手指又开始活动了起来。  
  
  
  
 _埃米尔的话换来了身旁男子的沉默，似乎那男人绞尽脑汁也无法参透埃米尔的回答。半晌，陌生人换了个问题，“可是你现在活下来了。”_  
  
 _“是的，我活下来了。”_  
  
 _“你的敌人呢？”_  
  
 _“——他死了。”_  
  
 _“哇哦。你一定很开心。”_  
  
 _“不，我很想念他。”_  
  
 _“想念？”_  
  
 _“我曾经为毁灭他而活。我曾经为他丧失自我。他的死去并不能将我丧失的自我带回。”_  
  
 _“那你现在——”_  
  
 _“空有血肉，骨架荡然无存。”_  
  
  
  
威尔满意地叹出一口气，在文档的结尾处写下了End三个字。他在沙发上坐着，意识空白地看着窗外阳光下的草坪。他拿起手机来找到H打头的那位联络人，在电话拨通之后，对着另一端说到：  
  
“——我饿了。”


	7. Chapter 7

07.

汉尼拔的回归毫无征兆。

“‘独处会因为无趣产生苦痛。’曾经有个倒霉蛋这么跟我说过。”

“然后你杀了他？”

“我杀了他。”

威尔躺在汉尼拔的大腿上，因为发笑而抖了抖身子。晨起之后的头痛让他两眼发蒙，他打开房门，一只手堵在眼前，咒骂着耀眼的朝阳和汉尼拔的时候，他感觉自己的肩膀被扶住了。无力感带来的晕眩让他一头栽进汉尼拔的怀里，密布全身的冷汗弄脏了汉尼拔的外套。当汉尼拔扶着他在沙发上躺下的时候，他拽着汉尼拔的袖子逼着汉尼拔坐下，得寸进尺地将自己的脑袋放在了汉尼拔的大腿上。

拨弄着威尔湿漉漉的前发，汉尼拔继续说道：

“但我也觉得他说得并非毫无道理。他走了以后，我等了你很长时间，可你没来。”

“什么时候的事？”

“你还记得有次你在讲堂里发呆，我去找你的时候吗？”

“你是在说因为没有我的陪伴产生苦痛了吗？”

“不，我只是说我感到了无趣。”

“那你引用那位倒霉蛋的话简直毫无意义。”

“但是我不在你身边这件事，让你感受到了苦痛。”

威尔被汉尼拔这句话搞得无话可说。现在这样的姿态，稍微了解他一点的人，哪怕不是精神医生，都能看出威尔昨夜在梦中遭受了怎样的洗礼。

“我确实……这一周很糟糕。”

威尔老老实实地在毯子里咕哝到，

“……但是，我还是不想搬回去。”

“我从没要求过你搬回去。”

汉尼拔的手指绕着威尔的卷发，继而手掌向下，盖在了威尔的眼睛上。黑暗降临到本就不怎么明亮屋子里，威尔嗅到了汉尼拔手上香皂的味道。

空有血肉，骨架荡然无存。

他抓住汉尼拔的手，闭上眼亲吻了汉尼拔的指尖。这是他的骨架，是他的船锚。

“你为什么不叫我搬回去？”

他问。汉尼拔的手指停留在威尔的嘴唇上，感受着威尔嘴唇的颤动，

“如果我要你搬回去，这就会变成一次无理取闹。你知道你不是因为闹别扭才搬出来。”

“我知道。”

“你只是自己的转变站在一个十字路口了而已。这个过程一定会发生，或早或晚。你需要时间。”

威尔沉默了。我需要时间。汉尼拔总是知道。汉尼拔总是在观察我，他总是知道我在想什么。

“那你呢？你也站在十字路口么？”

“我总是只有一条路。你去哪里，我就去哪里。”

威尔又想起了一周之前的那个早上，他害怕汉尼拔再也不会回来时的那种无谓的恐惧。多么可笑的恐惧啊，他想。威尔抿了抿嘴唇。

“——你不再试图改变我了。”

“你没什么需要我改变的。”

“就算我不愿意跟你住在一起吗？”

“我不会再去推动你什么，不会再去控制你做什么。”

“这算是一种补偿？”

“一种补偿，和一种信任吧。”

威尔翻了个身，将自己的脸凑近了汉尼拔的腹部，睁开眼看着汉尼拔马甲上的褶皱，闷声说到：

“我饿了。”

尽管自己没有去看汉尼拔的脸，威尔也知道汉尼拔笑了。那只已经被汉尼拔收回的手再度撩开了威尔的额发，他感受到汉尼拔的嘴唇在自己的太阳穴上短暂停留了一瞬。

“我回来了，威尔。”


	8. Chapter 8

08.  
  
_Q：黑桥杀手是一个很受欢迎的角色。在创作这个角色的时候有什么原型吗？_  
  
_—没有。我受够了惊悚小说中那些毫无个性的杀人狂。片面化、标签化的杀人狂。我只是想要写一个能够让人产生“这个人就可能存在于我们身边”的感觉的角色。_  
  
_Q：这也就使得黑桥杀手因为其人性的真实感而引发了诸多讨论。_  
  
_—是的。_  
  
_Q：关于埃米尔。你对于埃米尔的描述是一个离群索居的中年男人，一个拥有极高侦查和分析能力的义警。那么你有没有考虑过义警这种超脱法律束缚的存在本身也是一种连环杀手的设定？_  
  
_—我从来就没有想过要把埃米尔塑造成为正义使者。非黑即白不是我要写的内容。_  
  
_Q：能具体解释一下吗？比方说，你对埃米尔的认知？_  
  
_—埃米尔是个罪犯。他之所以会让人产生是正义者的错觉，是因为他是主人公，他杀的同样也是罪犯，但这不能改变他是连环杀手的本质。_  
  
_Q：黑桥杀手给埃米尔带来的影响是怎样的？_  
  
_—重生、进化与永远的缺失。_  
  
_Q：有没有黑桥杀手复活的可能？_  
  
_—书中结尾说过黑桥杀手已经死了。他真的是死了。_  
  
  
  
他是真的死了。  
  
可汉尼拔没有。汉尼拔不是黑桥杀手，埃米尔也不是威尔。  
  
威尔端着咖啡，注视着远处正拿着炭笔画速写的汉尼拔，脑海里飘过自己五分钟前刚刚确认过的采访成稿。他的书写完了，两周以后就要在杂志社刊登结尾，因此编辑特意安排了一次访谈。他拒绝了编辑要求的面谈，也不愿意接受电话采访，因此他只能一次次地和编辑通过邮件往来来确认采访内容。咖啡带来的雾气氤氲了他的眼镜，他将眼镜摘下来挂在领口，吹了吹马克杯。远处时不时抬起头、小幅度晃动着手腕的男人看起来那么不真实。  
  
因为坐在威尔家低矮的椅子上，汉尼拔的姿势看起来有些别扭。高档大衣的衣襟垂在地上，在草皮上方皱成几叠。如果不是因为入冬时分的土壤已经冻得发硬，恐怕那衣襟上还要沾上不少泥土。威尔捧着马克杯尝试脚步轻盈地走到汉尼拔身后——虽然这对他来说有点困难，尽管现在他已经不需要用手杖来帮助自己行走了。  
  
汉尼拔果然还是察觉到了威尔的脚步声，继续着手中的活动，他没有回头，  
  
“咖啡怎么样？”  
  
“很棒。”  
  
威尔越过汉尼拔的肩膀，看向画板上夹着的那张纸。  
  
“……你画了头鹿。”  
  
一头长着雄壮的犄角的鹿。和威尔梦中梦到的一模一样，在层层深林中探头凝视着威尔的眼睛。明明是冬日的黄昏时分，画面上却是漫天的繁星。  
  
“是你的那头鹿。”  
  
汉尼拔答道。  
  
威尔站在原地，轻轻啜了一口咖啡，默默地看着汉尼拔一笔笔将这张画画得越发完满。汉尼拔很少会在威尔家一直呆到黄昏时分，鉴于威尔家厨房的规模，汉尼拔的午餐做得非常简单。午餐之后，威尔留在沙发上小憩了一会儿，醒来时发现汉尼拔并不在屋子里。他在推开大门时看到了坐在远处的汉尼拔；他回屋取出电脑，从保温杯里倒了些咖啡出来，便一直在台阶上坐到了他的稿子结束。  
  
这头鹿还活着。  
  
与画面上的鹿的眼睛对视着，威尔想到。那头鹿会时不时地逡巡于他的梦境之中，在每个他在汉尼拔家中度过一整天的夜晚。其他时间，他的噩梦和头痛依旧在加重。这是他从汉尼拔身边离开的代价，他必须忍受。  
  
完成了画作的汉尼拔将画板立起来，吹净了上面浮动的炭灰。他在画作上蒙上一层纸，合上画板，站起身来弹了弹大衣上的土，  
  
“明天装裱好以后我会把这张画挂在你卧室，如果你愿意的话。”  
  
“我的卧室？……像是什么，守护天鹿？”  
  
“像是你我。”  
  
汉尼拔夹起画板，扶着威尔朝着屋子里走去。干枯的草叶在两人脚下咔擦作响，威尔回过头去看了一眼身后的黄昏。旷野之下行走在寒冬中的两个人和一头鹿，威尔想。


	9. Chapter 9

09.

躺在汉尼拔办公室里的沙发上，威尔有些心不在焉地翻动着手头这一期杂志上汉尼拔的美食专栏。汉尼拔的取材果然没有白费，这一期登出来的三道菜仅仅是看着照片就已经让威尔口水横流，尤其是当他想到只要自己开口，离他三米远的那个男人就可以把这些菜做出来的时候。他数次抬起头来想要告诉汉尼拔他想吃这个，数次闭上了嘴。汉尼拔正拿着一本同样的杂志，低头看着威尔的专栏。

威尔有些紧张。

两周的时间转瞬即逝。两周前将最终定稿发给编辑的时候，威尔虽然已经有了心理准备，却全然没料到自己会紧张至此。小说结尾和访谈刊登在同一期上，威尔从美食专栏往前翻，翻到印着自己小说结尾的那一页，扫了一眼白纸黑字的自己的小说，偷瞄着汉尼拔的表情。

汉尼拔突然从椅子上站了起来。威尔吓了一跳。他从沙发上坐直了身体，毯子从身上滑到了地上。他捡起来铺在膝盖上，抬起头看着汉尼拔从笔筒中拣出一支签字笔，拿着杂志朝自己走来。

“亲爱的罗伯特·布拉弗斯奇先生，”

汉尼拔一本正经地说着，躬着身子将摊开的杂志和笔递到威尔面前，

“能给我签个名吗？”

“什么？”

“请给我签个名。”

汉尼拔嘴角带着若有若无的笑意说道。威尔虽然有些摸不着头脑，还是接过了杂志，

“签……什么？本名还是笔名？”

“签你自己。”

威尔怔了一下，拿起笔，在文章的结尾处签下了“威尔·格雷姆”几个字，将杂志递回给汉尼拔，一脸迷惑不解地看着面前的男人。

“——这是你写给我的情书。我需要你的署名。”

汉尼拔说着，低头审视着威尔的签名，用手指抚摸着威尔写下的名字，之后将杂志合起来放回了桌子上。足足紧张了半小时的威尔万是没想到汉尼拔会是这样的反应，他的共情技能在这一刻像是被粗暴地扔在地上的包装纸一样毫无用处。

他自然是什么都说不出来。他只能半张着嘴，看着汉尼拔回到自己身边坐下，侧过身来看着他，

“现在，告诉我，如果黑桥杀手还活着，埃米尔会是怎样的状态？”

威尔哑口无言。

编辑曾经也问过这样的问题，但是被威尔粗暴地拒绝掉了。

“……埃米尔不是我，黑桥杀手也不是你。”

他只能含糊地回答道。

“但你是个罪犯。”

“……我知道。”

“告诉我。你为什么要搬出去？”

——来了。终于来了。威尔的喉结上下动了动。他发现自己一直在等待汉尼拔问出这个问题，可他心里从来就没有答案。他感觉时间的流逝静止了；环绕在房间里的静寂让他恐慌。

“你其实从来没有思考过如果我们活下来是什么样子，威尔。”

汉尼拔看着一声不吭的威尔说到，

“你从未考虑过我们活下来的可能性。”

“……你呢？你在被我带下去的时候在想什么？”

“我在想你。”

天啊。汉尼拔怎么能给出他这样的回答？

“让我猜猜。你感到不稳定。”

汉尼拔翘起腿，十指交叉放在腹部，让威尔想起了两人曾经在汉尼拔的办公室里对谈的场面。不知是因为这样的记忆的闪回，还是因为汉尼拔一语中的，威尔感觉有什么东西正在他的胃里面做高速离心运动。

“不稳定……或者说，很迷茫。我从没想过会和你一起生活。这让我觉得很不现实……或者说，让我永远处在一种下一秒这一切都会崩塌的预感之中。”

“如果是一般人的话，会更珍惜在一起的时光。”

“如果是一般人的话。我知道。只是……我们不是一般人。这种预感让我觉得陌生。你也好，这样的日常也好，都很陌生。我没有接触过这样的你，汉尼拔。没有FBI，没有案子，没有开膛手……我对这样的生活无所适从。”

“你在害怕。”

“是的。这样的生活让我觉得你在消逝。”

“你是说因为平庸而消逝吗？”

“你让我了解你，让我了解同戮的快感，让我了解生命力……我了解你的一切，但是这仍然不能阻挡我心里你在逐渐消逝的感觉。”

“可是你我都知道，有生命力的快感并不需要定期屠戮来获得。”

“是的。我们从来都不是上着发条的齿轮，一旦停止就必须用杀人来让自己重新运作。”

“然后你选择从我身边逃开。”

“不，我没有从你身边逃开……我不知道。我不知道。我想你想得发疯。每一个早上，你的到来都是我可以熬过前夜噩梦的唯一理由。只有我看到你走向我的时候，我才会觉得你是我的。”

我都在说些什么啊，上帝。威尔抿起嘴，牙齿咬住了自己的舌头。他没有办法和汉尼拔继续对视下去。他开始感到焦躁；一种怂恿着他夺路而逃的冲动在他的肚子里暗潮涌动。

“我是不是可以这么猜测——还有一个原因，你想要空出时间来让我去杀人？”

“不，不是的——好吧。我不知道。我说了，我不知道。我没有站在十字路口，我甚至连自己在哪里都不知道。”

威尔的声音开始发颤。那暗潮变成了将他的五脏六腑齐卷而下的漩涡，他从沙发上站起来，急匆匆地抓起自己的外套，

“我该走了。”

他说着，顾不上腿部久坐的疼痛，冲出了汉尼拔的家门。


	10. Chapter 10

10.

在巴士到达离自己家最近的车站后，威尔足足徒步了一个多小时才走回自己的住处。他那极少清洗的汽车上盖满了积雪，寂寞地在白茫茫的天地中隐藏着自己的存在。三天前就开始飘扬的雪花在威尔步行的这段时间里难得地给了威尔一个晴天，即便如此也将他冻得够呛。他回到屋里，换上背心和短裤，裹上一件厚厚的袍子，端着速溶咖啡闷坐在了壁炉前。他的脚趾冰凉，可他连点炉子的欲望都没有。难喝得要死。这速溶咖啡难喝得要死。

威尔将喝了两口的咖啡全部倒进了水池里，接了杯开水回到了卧室。他看着挂在墙上的那副汉尼拔送给他的画，那头鹿，一如从被呈现在纸上的那天开始，此刻也在沉默地与他对视着。

它曾在我的幻觉中奄奄一息，也曾在我的梦境中带给我无尽的安逸。而它现在只是看着我，像是要等我说些什么。

威尔拉上了房间里所有的窗帘，掀开被子钻了进去。太阳早在半小时前就下山了，房间里早已是黑漆漆一片。手机屏幕一样毫无生机。

 

他瞪着眼看着天花板。有人敲门。哒、哒、哒——节奏有些凌乱地、断断续续地敲着门，可又与人的手指带来的声响不同，像是什么东西在轻轻撞击门板一样。威尔走下床，打开门。雪地反射着月光，那头鹿正站在门外等着他，用来敲门的前蹄踏在最上面一层的台阶上。

“嘿。”

他对那头鹿说，

“好久不见。”

那头鹿却没有像往常一样伸过头来用唇部轻蹭威尔的身体，只是转身大步奔向了森林中。

“等等——”

威尔朝着鹿喊道，可那头鹿却完全没有停下来的意思。威尔朝着鹿追了上去。他追着鹿来到了森林中，斑驳的树影让他看不清鹿的去向。他顺着声音追寻，他感觉自己要接近了。他看到了月光下鹿角的轮廓。鹿站在那里没动。

他松了口气，放缓了脚步朝着鹿走去。鹿站在原地，像是在画中那样，与他对视着。他伸出手去，想要摸摸鹿的脑袋，那头鹿却突然消失了。

 

那温暖地喷在他身上的鹿的鼻息随着鹿的身影一起消失了。万籁俱寂，威尔突然在寒冷中醒来。他四下环顾，仰起头的时候透过干枯交叠的树枝看到了漫天的繁星。寒气开始冲击他的骨髓，他身上除了袍子、T恤和短裤什么都没有。雪水已经渗入了他脚上的袜子，他的脚趾冻得发疼。他尝试着走了两步，寒冷带来的疼痛钻心刺骨。

他开始梦游了。

威尔恐惧地想到。穿梭在树林间的夜风让他身子一阵阵地颤抖，从树枝上掉落的积雪落在他的头上、肩膀上，已经被寒风吹干冷汗的额头又一次变得濡湿。他甚至看不到自己家的方向。他在上床前根本没有开灯。

他在原地站了不知多久；几秒，几十秒，几分钟，几十分钟，他不知道。他感觉自己全身都被从内而外地冻住了。他不知道该往哪里走。

他没有站在十字路口，他连自己站在哪里都不知道。

蓦地，他听到了远处汽车引擎的声音。他开始朝着声音响起的方向，忍耐着脚上的疼痛走去，每走一步，他都觉得自己的腿在承受千斤之刑。他尽可能地将身体蜷起来，祈望能够让自己获得哪怕稍微多一点的温暖。可是他的袍子已经完全被打湿了，这么做甚至连心理安慰的作用都起不到。

他开始发晕。远处传来汽车引擎的声音的方向开始闪动起一阵阵的光，他仿佛听到有人在大声喊他的名字。

“威尔——！威尔——”

他尽自己全力朝着声音的方向走去。他看到了拿着手电、被积雪沾湿了裤脚的有些焦虑和狼狈的汉尼拔。威尔朝汉尼拔笑了笑，双腿一软，跌坐在了地上。

“我又梦游了，”

他牵扯着嘴角对汉尼拔说着，想用笑容来掩饰这一切，

“为什么你会在这里？“

“我来找你帮个忙，可你家门大开着，家里没人。”

汉尼拔一边说着，一边将外套脱下来盖到威尔身上，打横将威尔抱起，朝着自己来的方向走去。

“帮忙——？现在？……现在几点了？”

“九点半。”

汉尼拔说道，

“你睡得可真够早的。”

“我只是——一直在看着天花板，然后我就跟着那头鹿到了这里。”

威尔有些哆嗦地说着，

“你以前这么抱过我吗？我感觉很熟悉。”

汉尼拔叹了口气，亲了一下威尔的额头，

“别说话，省点体力。马上就到家了。”


	11. Chapter 11

11.

他在壁炉前烤着冻得发红的脚，思考着是否自己再多走五百米，这些脚趾头就会发青坏死，像脆皮巧克力一样冻到咔擦一声就能掰断。他用几乎要丧失了知觉的手指习惯性地摸着脸颊上的伤疤，皮肤的触感如此陌生。他的另一只手有些费力地端着加了威士忌的热可可，仍在哆嗦的躯体上盖上来一条质地上乘的厚毯子。他用摸过伤疤的那只手揪了揪毯子的一角，毯子的另一角却从身体的另一边滑了下去。他有些笨拙地转过身，在犹豫着是否要将手中的马克杯放下的瞬间，毯子已经被一双手重新盖回了他身上。

“热水澡还要等几分钟，威尔。”

身后的人说道。

他僵硬地扭过头，说不清是因为身体的缘故还是因为思想拒绝让他回头——他仰起脸来看着帮他盖上毯子的人，嗫嚅着，

“……汉尼拔。”

他不知道该说谢谢还是该说对不起。

但他明白自己不需要说什么；在汉尼拔面前，他从来不需要用言语来表述自己的思维，一切的对话都不过是文字游戏。

那高大的男人在他身边坐下，曲起腿，双手环过膝盖。他笑了。汉尼拔这样的姿势他很少见到。只是当汉尼拔的手向他伸过来，掠过他正在恢复温度的脸颊，插进他濡湿的头发时，他的笑容消失了。

他的眼神停留在汉尼拔的嘴唇上。手里的马克杯是两人之间唯一的屏障。

“我需要你帮我个忙。”

汉尼拔说道。他用拇指抚摸着威尔的脸颊，

“我自己永远不可能做到的一件事。”

“……我很好奇什么样的事情会让你觉得你无法做到。”

威尔低下头去喝了一口热可可，想要将自己从一秒前汉尼拔要亲吻自己的错觉中解脱出来。

“跟我来。”

汉尼拔拿过威尔的马克杯放在一旁，拉起威尔，扶着他朝卧室走去。点亮了卧室的床头灯，汉尼拔在床上坐下，拿起地上的一个盒子，从里面取出了一把弯头小刀。

“这是一把剥皮刀。我需要你帮我把背上的烙印剥掉。”

他仰起脸看着站在床边的威尔，将刀子递到威尔手里，

“现在。”

威尔拿着刀愣在了原地。他的手指甚至僵硬得快要握不住刀。汉尼拔没有等待威尔的回答，已经将马甲和衬衣全部脱了下来叠好放在一旁，

“你是想让我站着还是趴着？”

“……趴着，拜托。”

威尔的喉结动了动。汉尼拔顺从地在威尔的床上趴下，两臂交叠枕在头部，背上被梅森留下的烙印与皮肤的对比在暗沉的灯光下依旧显眼。

“我的手很不灵活，汉尼拔。”

威尔捏着刀的手在无法控制地发抖。

“我不在意。”

汉尼拔回答道。威尔跨到汉尼拔身上，将自己的臀部沉在汉尼拔的大腿上，抬起头看了一眼床边的那头鹿。

他不需要问汉尼拔是否需要麻醉。他不需要，汉尼拔也不需要。

他沿着烙印的圆形轮廓切了进去。刀子比手术刀还要锋利，尽管威尔感知不到自己的力道，刀子划上皮肤的一刻，汉尼拔的背上已经渗出了血珠。他听到汉尼拔一声隐忍的喘息，接着，那男人说到：

“切深一点，威尔。”

威尔咬咬牙，让刀尖更深地没入了汉尼拔的皮肤。他因还未完全恢复知觉而笨拙的手指甚至无法准确地沿着烙印的边缘划出一个圆形，他明显地感受到汉尼拔背后的肌肉绷紧了，那男人的手掌紧紧攥住了威尔的床单。溢出的血液顺着汉尼拔的后背流到床单上，流进汉尼拔的裤腰里，沾到威尔的手指上。他划出的圆形很不规整，他提起弯刀，在没有被自己划进去的区域上重新补上了一条弧线。汉尼拔的身体颤抖着，背上渗出了大粒的汗珠。

威尔不会傻到去问汉尼拔疼不疼，也不会去问汉尼拔要不要继续。汉尼拔抽出一只手来，向后摸索着拽住威尔的手握了握示意他不要犹豫。

做了个深呼吸，威尔弯下身子，亲吻着汉尼拔的伤口，血液让他的口腔里弥漫着甜腥的味道。他吮吸着汉尼拔的血液，弯刀压低了角度，切入了红色的圆弧。身下的汉尼拔的身子猛地绷紧了，喉间迸发出极力压低的痛苦的呻吟，威尔抬起身来，用空着的那只手压住了烙印，以最快的速度切出一个平面，接着以此为基准，将那片不规则的圆形从汉尼拔身上剥离了下来。皮肉离开汉尼拔身体的那一刻，他感到身下的汉尼拔紧绷的身体瘫软了下去，身下的男人喘息着，汗珠已经布满了整个后背。汉尼拔侧过脸，伸出手将床边的另一个盒子够到自己手旁，掀开盒盖指了指。里面是一袋袋的干冰。

威尔将那块跟随了汉尼拔数年之久的人皮扔进盒子里，扣上盒盖，这才发现自己已经汗水淋漓。手中的刀掉在地上，从汉尼拔的伤口中漫出的鲜血已经开始大幅度地侵袭威尔的床单。他再度倾身，舔舐着汉尼拔的伤口，舌尖划过汉尼拔裸露在外的肌肉。汉尼拔的手抓住了他的手腕，随之下滑，紧紧地与威尔的手指交叠在一起。沿着伤口向下，威尔在恍惚中让自己的亲吻顺着汉尼拔的椎骨一路延伸至汉尼拔的腰部，接着直起身子来，

“你需要止血，汉尼拔。”

“放刀的那个盒子里。”

汉尼拔尽力偏过头，对上威尔的眼睛，勉强地笑着说道。他的头发早已散乱在额前，全部被汗水打湿。威尔跨下床，取出盒子里的医疗用品开始给汉尼拔止血。房间里弥漫着腥气，威尔的床单上一片血红。

他在缠上最后一圈绷带后，轻轻拍了拍汉尼拔的后背。汉尼拔从床上翻身坐起来，肌肉活动牵扯着伤口，让他因为疼痛嘶声喘着气。

“我现在全都属于你了，威尔。”

他说着，笑容间夹杂着喘息。他伸出手来，手掌扳住威尔的脸，凑上前，吻了上去。


	12. Chapter 12

12.

活下来的感觉如此奇妙。

威尔·格雷姆站在晨光初现时分的房子门口，看着面前覆盖着积雪的白茫茫的草地和远处的森林。他在做了几个深呼吸、享受了充足的新鲜空气后，转过身回到了屋里。壁炉里的木柴在燃烧中劈啪作响，习惯性地从速溶咖啡盒里抽出两条咖啡来，威尔犹豫了一下，又将咖啡粉丢了回去。冲好两杯兑了威士忌的热可可，他端着马克杯回到了卧室。

他将杯子放在床头，站在床边凝视着汉尼拔的睡脸。那男人很快便醒了过来，慵懒地朝威尔笑了笑，

“早安，威尔。”

“早安，汉尼拔。”

威尔说着，掀开杯子重新回到床上坐下，屁股有点疼。他龇了龇牙，

“……这可真是有点疼。”

“你最好还是躺下。”

汉尼拔将一只胳膊横在了威尔背后的枕头上说道。威尔叹了口气，缓缓移动着身子重新躺下，让自己枕在了汉尼拔的胳膊上。他的视线越过了汉尼拔的肩膀，看到了挂在汉尼拔身后那堵墙上的鹿。

“我一直以为性欲对你来说是低级欲望。”

他低声说道。

“是低级欲望，但也是本能欲望，威尔。”

那男人说着，唇瓣沿着威尔的鼻子向下，在威尔的嘴唇上停留了片刻。

“或许某一天，我们会再次去一起杀什么人，或许不会。或早或晚，不是现在。或许在你决定了往哪边走的时候，或许永远都不可能再发生。”

威尔轻笑了一声。他又朝那只鹿看了一眼。汉尼拔给他的感觉如此真实。

“……我想，我们该养只狗了。”

“让我想想。我们可以叫它脑炎。”

“好。”

他说。

 

-End-

 

Extra

“我有个疑问，汉尼拔。”

“请讲。”

“为什么昨天晚上你会随身带着避孕套？”

“我一直随身带着避孕套。”

“从什么时候开始？”

“从我带你去悬崖上的屋子的时候开始。”

“——滚。”

****全文终，感谢阅读****


End file.
